O meu primeiro amor
by ashadbomb
Summary: Fala do meu primeiro amor e muito mais ... ** FICTION ALERT **
1. Chapter 1

- Sooooooofiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mas tu chega-me aqui imediatamente.

- Sim, diz mami … (Lá vem ela chatear-me outra vez ….)

- Eu quero que tu trates da cozinha. Podes fazer isso? É que eu estou agora outra vez com a minha dor de costas …

- Mas o "drocas" tem que vir aqui ajudar-me!

- Óooooo filho anda já cá para cima ajudar a tua irmã …

Adeus princesa do meu coração. (to LOVE)

Até daqui a 5 min. …

- Ainda estás na porcaria da internet, tu e estas redes sociais. Se tu fosses tão aplicado em português como és aí …

Acabo de sair do meu santuário, tantos segredos ele me guarda … Vou ter com a minha mana de cara redonda, como as futebolas, mas sempre a minha socialona. A minha mãe finalmente saí da cozinha. Eu olho para a banca e a única coisa que vejo é a minha princesa, o meu amor proibido.

- Sofia … Preciso de conselhos.

- Diz maninho lindo!

- Olha, eu conheci esta rapariga mesmo linda, mas eu acho que as coisas estão a andar a um ritmo … E eu acho que as coisas não deviam ser assim … Não percebo o que se passa com o meu coração, porque quando estou com ela o meu coração quer sair do meu peito …

- Tu estás apaixonado, tu estás apaixonado. – Lá está ela, sempre a gozar comigo … Mas eu até acho querido num certo modo – A única coisa que te digo é que se tu a amas mesmo, não a deixes ir.

Olho para ela e dou-lhe grande abraço, o mais forte que alguma vez senti, mas só consigo sentir amor e só vejo a cara Dela. Apesar de a minha irmã ser, … a minha irmã, eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela coisa …

- Obrigado. Tu sabes sempre o que dizer!

- De nada.

Chego ao computador. 2 mensagens. (Queres vir ter comigo até aqui? Estou na praia!) A única resposta que me surge é SIM, mas convencer os meus pais isso já é outra coisa … Subo as escadas de 2 em 2. E quando vou para perto deles, dou uma grande inspiração, quase como mo faltasse e digo:

- Mãe posso ir até à praia?

- Para quê? Já viste o frio que está lá fora?!

- Sim, levo um casaco e telemóvel.

- Vai lá e não me chateies …

Que felicidade. Vou estar com Ela. Acho melhor ir de bicicleta para ter um bocado de diversão!

Vou ao telemóvel: "Estou aí dentro de 3min."

Chego lá e vejo um mar de gente. Começaram as férias! Que confusão … onde será que Ela está? E então que vejo uma mulher linda, de cabelo castanho claro, elegante a olhar para o mar …

Vou lá ter com ela e dou-lhe um abraço pela cintura. Que corpo perfeito … Ela dá meia volta e dá-me dois beijinhos. Que sensação! Os lábios dela são tão carnudos que até fazem aquele clique no fim do beijo. E a única coisa que faz é retribuir o meu abraço … Apesar de tudo, a única coisa que sinto são os seus seios. Que belos que são!

Até que por fim ela acaba o abraço e, finalmente, lhe posso olhar pra aqueles olhos verdes … Para mim, um único olhar e eu nunca mais me consigo recompor … Parece que derreto como neve quando vê o primeiro raio de sol no primeiro dia quente de verão. Até que ela diz:

- Vamos dar uma volta de bicicleta?

- Sim com certeza. Que achas de irmos para o edifício abandonado à beira de minha casa?

- Eu não sou como tu, por isso vê lá se vais com calma!

Chegamos lá e após algumas explorações, vemos que está vazio. E é então que ela tropeça e caímos os dois no chão … Olhamos nos olhos um do outro e eu vejo algo para além do amor. Família, amigos, … tudo a dizer-me para eu beijar aquela rapariga, mas ela parece que não pensão e , enquanto eu estou a pensar nisto, os lábios dela já estão a tocar nos meus. Que sabor a cereja!

Depois ela tenta meter a língua e quem sou eu para a impedir? Nunca vi mulher mais atrevida, mas assim até é mais divertido. E puxa a minha mão mais para baixo, e faz-me apalpar o rabinho cheio dela … Que delícia! Nunca senti nada assim! Mas ela também quer prazer e, literalmente, mete as mãos ao trabalho. Levantamo-nos e acção continua … Ela tira-me as calças e a partir daí as coisas ficaram boas demais para serem verdade … Eu acho que uma das minhas fantasias está cumprida.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois deste prazer, Ela vira-se para mim:

- Eras virgem?

- Sim.

- Mas agora já não és! Tu já estavas à espera que isto acontecesse não?

- Sim, até estava, porque os sentimentos que eu tenho por ti são muito grandes. Até parece magia!

- Eu também gosto muito de ti. Aliás eu amo-te!

- E a única coisa que eu te tenho a dizer é que és o meu primeiro amor!

- Eu também gostaria de dizer o mesmo de ti gatinho … Mas também nunca senti nada tão forte por alguém!

- Que achas de irmos para minha casa? Podemos ter lá uma segunda ronda … Que me dizes?

- Acho que por hoje já chega. E além disso tenho de me ir embora.

Então deu-me um beijo e foi-se. Eu acabei por, literalmente, cair redondo no chão, lembrando-me do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Que sonho que Ela é!

Mas também tenho de ir para casa e jogar um bocado de computador, a minha segunda paixão.

Mal abro o computador vejo uma mensagem: "Gostei muito do momento que passamos!". Acho que se pode adivinhar de quem é … Mas vou fingir que não li, não estou com pachorra para ter mais uma conversa.

Mas 30min. depois chega-me uma mensagem da Joana a dizer: "Estou no parque. Podes vir aqui ter?". A Joana é uma amiga de longa, mas mesmo LONGA, data. Conhecemo-nos desde que me lembro e somos os melhores amigos! Nós somos inseparáveis. E ela também é bonita … a clássica morena. Mas apesar de tirar notas medianas, a sua bravosidade é algo inacreditável! Uma vez eu estava a levar no pêlo na escola e foi ela que me foi lá tirar enfrentando todos. Ela realmente é das poucas pessoas que eu não quero perder. Eu colocaria à frente de qualquer pessoa. Mas lá acabo eu por ir …

Quando chego lá, vejo-a sentada num recanto, muito escondido, depois do campo de futebol onde estavam umas crianças a jogar. Passo pelo meio do campo "like a boss" e acabo por chegar à beira dela. A única coisa que ela me fez foi dar um abraço. Parecia perturbada com alguma coisa …

Depois acaba por falar e diz:

- O Rui acabou comigo!

- A sério?! Mas vocês amavam-se e ficavam tão fofos juntos. Mas porquê?

- Ele disse que tinha conhecido uma rapariga e já não gostava mais de mim...


	3. Chapter 3

- Ele o quê!? Ele só pode ser gay para desperdiçar alguém como tu!

- Ahahaha! Obrigado, sabes sempre como alegrar-me, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda o amo.

- Um dia tu irás perceber que tu és demais para ele, porque és!

E continuando assim com a conversa, até eu ter a oportunidade de olhar para o relógio e ver que era demasiado tarde para ir para casa. Então perguntei-lhe se podia ficar a dormir em casa dela. Ela disse claro que sim, nem eu esperava outra resposta.

E lá acabei eu por ficar naquela casa magnífica de 3 andares. No 1º, a cozinha e as salas. No 2º os quartos. E no último, um salão sem igual, com uma televisão 3D. E foi nesse salão que nós "dormimos".

A única coisa que me lembro é de não conseguir andar na manhã seguinte. Ela não me devia ter dado tanta bebida. Mas lá acabei eu por ir para casa. Acho que estas vão ser umas férias mesmo boas.

Abro o computador. 2 mensagens. "Estou na escola!" "Podes vir aqui?" Recebida à 5 min. Acho que ainda posso ir lá. Agarro na minha bicicleta e em 10 min. estou lá. Vejo-a sentada na paragem de autocarro com a sua melhor amiga. Vou tentar surpreendê-la. Tinha acabado de comprar uns brincos para ela e viro-me para ela com eles na mão. Ela levanta-se e dá-me beijos com aqueles lábios lindos. Claro que também digo olá à amiga dela e ela diz que não quer ficar a segurar a vela e vai-se embora. Que bom! Assim podemos ficar sozinhos!

Acabamos por ir para casa dela. Não tinha lá ninguém. Vamos para o quarto dos pais dela e começamos a curtir. Um beijinho ali, uma apalpadela acolá, um linguado algures e acabamos por usar 3 camisinhas da caixa que fomos comprar à farmácia. Ainda nos faltam 9. Essas ficam para outro dia!

Eu acho que esta relação tem sido muito, mas mesmo muito boa! Acho que isto vai durar durante muito mais tempo!

Acabo de chegar a casa e já tenho lá a minha irmã que também tinha ido dormir a casa de uma amiga. Ela conta-me tudo o que aconteceu. Apesar de eu gostar muito da minha irmã, quando ela me conta estas coisas eu acho uma SECA completa. E falo a sério. Não percebo como é que ela tem paciência para me contar tudo. E o que ela fez lá volta a fazer aqui! Ela é impressionante, mas eu continuo a amá-la.


End file.
